


Alaska Five-0

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if the States joined in a different order, what if Alaska had been the fiftieth state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alaska Five-0

Steve leaned against the front fender of his truck watching his new partner closely, wondering for the millionth time if he had done the right thing co-opting Danny into his new task force. Jamming his hands in his jacket pockets, his fingers brushed against the gift he wasn’t sure he should proffer, he took a step forward, inexplicably drawn to the smaller man, wanting nothing more than to make him want to stay here.

Taking a deep breath he walked toward Danny. His boots crunched wetly in the day old snow. Looking up into the snow covered mountains, squinting into the sunlight that glared off of the seemingly endless white terrain and tried to guesstimate just how long it would be before their next snowfall.

“It’s not forever you know.” Steve stated plainly as he stepped into what just seemed like his rightful place. Beside Danny just felt like where he belonged.

“You’re not a father, you wouldn’t get it.”

“Why don’t you explain it to me then?” Steve responded trying to ignore the twinge of anger that flared at Danny’s words.

“She’s only a baby, Steven. If I don’t see her for a day I miss too much. But she’s going for six whole months. She’ll probably come back a Communist. How am I supposed to deal with that?”

“Stay with the Task force.”

“I have a job in Jersey.” Danny responded without looking at Steve.

“The Governor said she’ll have you transferred here.” 

“Why would I want to move all the way here?” Danny glanced at Steve, “Seriously what is there to like here?”

“The skiing is off the charts.”

“Don’t do it.”

“There is more open space and wilderness here than anywhere in the Lower 48.”

"I like cities, skyscrapers."

"You don't like the woods? Who doesn't like the woods?"

“It’s filled with creatures that aren’t worth mentioning."

“You’re not mentioning them because you have no idea what you’re talking about.”

"Bears, wolves, poison ivy, beavers."

"Beavers?!"

"Don't ask..."

"Okay, but Beavers?"

"Didn't I just say don't ask?"

“Alright I won’t, but I want you to think about something for me.”

“I’m not making any promises.” Danny grudgingly turned to look into Steve’s bruised face, reaching up to touch the butterfly strip above Steve’s eye. “Are you sure you’re alright? You look like shit.”

“Yeah, it’s nothing, don’t change the subject.”

“Whatever, what am I thinking about?”

“Look across there.” Steve pointed to the horizon. “Over there? That’s Russia. If you stay here with me, look at how close you’ll be to your daughter.”

“Okay, Sarah Palin, you do have a point there.” Danny sniped at him.

“I’m serious, Danny.”

“It’s still an ocean away, Steven, and it’s not like I can see her.” Danny sighed, his eyes narrowed to slits as he tried to make out the distant coastline.

“Maybe this will help.” Steve slipped an airline ticket from his pocket and pressed it into Danny’s hand.

“You’re sending me to Moscow?” Danny turned his gaze to Steve after he read the ticket.

“For a week, there’s a hotel booked too. You said Rachel and Stan were taking her to Moscow? He’s working there for six months you said?”

“You don’t need to do this, babe.” Danny wasn’t often at a loss for words but this was almost too much.

“I corralled you into helping me out with my case. I made you miss your last few days with your little girl. I want to make it up to you.” Steve turned back to look at the chilled ocean waters. “Go, be the father I know you are and then come back here and be the partner I need.”

Danny’s gaze shifted for long minutes between Steve’s profile, the distant horizon and the ticket he was crumpling in his tight grasp, mulling over his options in his mind.

"Okay, I'll stay. But if I see a moose walking down the street at dawn, I'm outa here..."

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for Danny's crazy snark to LouiseC who just may channel Danny at times.


End file.
